


you did what now?

by grootmorning



Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Lara Jean drives, Making Out, Peter freaks tf out, Post-Canon, Romance, it takes a lot but she can do it, jealous!Lara Jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootmorning/pseuds/grootmorning
Summary: post-canon, college!au. Lara Jean just wanted to surprise him too, although it might take her six hours rather than four to drive up. Peter panics. it's also time for Lara Jean to stake her own claim on him.this can be read as a standalone or as a follow up piece toyou saw me first





	you did what now?

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to [Mirabar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabar/pseuds/Mirabar) who gave me the idea for this and graciously allowed me to use it. i had fun vibing with you over this!

Lara Jean took a deep breath or two, calming her own frazzled nerves as she walked hesitantly across the hall. She found that she was wringing her hands unconsciously and she fought to stop, stilling them into fists by her side. Her nails cut into her palms.

Turning her head from left to right, she mouthed _three four seven_ over and over to herself, making sure that she wouldn't mistake it or miss it out in the process. Oh, she hoped she got it right. Or that her source wasn't mistaken.

Finally, she reached room three four seven. Smoothing out the front of her clothes and tossing her hair behind her shoulder, Lara Jean raised her hand to rap quickly at the door. This had better be right.

The door opened in a few moments, and she grinned at the sight of Peter blinking down at her in surprise. His mouth fell open and he froze in position, staring at her with one hand still frozen on the doorjamb. 

"Um, hi," Lara Jean giggled, taking in his shocked expression, his mussed hair and his outfit of nothing but sweatpants.  _Yes._

He continued staring at her with wide eyes, and the initial glow of happiness that had suffused her slowly faded, merging with uncertainty and doubt. Maybe she had made a mistake in coming here. Maybe Peter hadn't missed her as much as she missed him. Or maybe he was busy and didn't have time for her today. He still hadn't spoken a single word in the past minute or so and Lara Jean had taken to twisting her hands before her nervously again.

"Peter?"

"Lara ... Jean?" His words were slow, a bit confused. Lara Jean was growing concerned now. Maybe he was ill.

"Yes...?" Her trailing off ended in a muffled gasp, as Peter surged forward, enveloping her in a warm hug. She was lifted onto her toes, arms clasped more than a little uncomfortably towards her sides. But she felt at home. Plus point that she was pressed against his very nice muscular chest, which she had missed very much.

"Peter," she stroked at the parts of him she could reach from her hampered position awkwardly, trying to soothe. He shuddered a little around her. Peter was scaring her. "Peter, what's wrong?"

"I was having such a shit day," his own voice was muffled in her hair, his fingers threading through the strands shakily. "And it felt like nothing was going right. But you're here." He exhaled, his voice still trembling, clutching onto her.

Lara Jean gave him a few more seconds before she struggled in his grasp, slowly breaking his hold on her so that she could move again. She traced his face with her fingers, pressing to soothe, to comfort, to reassure him that he wasn't alone. She murmured to him, words that she didn't even remember, urgently, desperately trying to make him feel even a little better.

Peter shook his head and smiled, a sad one that broke her heart, "You're here." The implicit 'that is enough' was heartfelt. Lara Jean smiled a little in return.

She closed the door behind her quietly even as she slowly pushed them back into his room. He was lucky enough to have a double room to himself, as his roommate had backed out last minute and there wasn't anyone else who'd wanted to live on campus on the moment. 

Lara Jean looked around, at the side of the room that was clearly his with clothes tossed around and shoes all across the floor. There wasn't a clear line down the middle of the room but there was an errant jersey on the floor. She sighed. Clearly, there was some work that needed to be done. After she'd gotten him out of this funk he was in.

Sitting down heavily on the edge of his bed, Peter watched as Lara Jean climbed on as well, and tucked her legs under her. She moved deftly, kicking her boots off and tugging him to lie down with his head in her lap. Moving over without a complaint, Peter sighed out lowly, clutching at her knee with a hand. 

He closed his eyes, listening to her soft voice whispering to him. It was more the tone and the sound of it than the words. Peter felt his heart slow, and the worries of his upcoming exams and terrible lacrosse practice fade to the back of his mind. She always was a calming presence in his life.

"How are you here, Lara Jean?"

"I drove," she whispered, stroking his hair.

The words took a few seconds to sink in, but then they did. His heart stopped.

"You did  _what!"_ He pushed up, startling her and spinning around to face his girlfriend. The alarm was plain across his face and Lara Jean leaned back, unsure what was going on. "You drove  _four hours_ on your own?!" Oh lord, the anxiety was back. It was killing him.

"No, I drove six hours," Lara Jean explained patiently, taking the opportunity since Peter was off her lap to take her jacket off, tossing it to the side. Watching it fall, she pouted as she missed and it hit the ground instead of his chair. "I didn't want to go too fast so I drove slow, took my time, and a break for some lunch before continuing."

"Oh my god, you drove six hours," Peter raised a hand, dropped it, before raising it again to pull a little at his hair. "Six hours on the road. Are you kidding me."

"Hey," the offended indignation was growing in her gut at this point. She jabbed a finger at him, "I'm not that bad. You taught me how to drive properly before we left. I've  _driven_ with  _you_ in the car." She crossed her arms with a huff, moving back to lean against the wall. Lara Jean's nose wrinkled and she pointedly stared at the opposite wall, blank of any of their pictures, as opposed to the one behind her. She had smacked her head in her haste, and the pain was annoying her, but she ignored it.

"Exactly, with me in the car," Peter cast around for a shirt, pulling it on before returning to the bed and trying to get Lara Jean to look at him. It didn't work. The growing realisation that he was fucking up this conversation was dawning on him. Trust him to say the wrong thing after seven weeks of being apart. He really was a jerk.

She was on the verge of tears at this point, not from sadness or the pain but anger. It seemed like the remnants of the nervous energy that she had while driving mixed in with some indignation that her own boyfriend didn't even think she could drive properly had formed into an ugly ball in a chest, and was threatening to fight its way out of her throat. 

Blinking hard, she tilted her chin upwards, ignoring his attempts to get her to look at him. His jaw tightened.

He tapped her shoulder slowly, "Lara Jean."

She closed her eyes.

Peter sighed, defeated. He really didn't want to fight or argue with her. There had to be a way to salvage this, and quickly, before they spent her entire visit yelling. He raised his hands in surrender, "I'm sorry, Lara Jean. I shouldn't have overreacted like that. Please look at me," he took her hand and she let him rub at it pleadingly. Lara Jean was already softening on the inside. It wasn't like she could help it. She had really really missed him. "I was an ass. I'm sorry."

She sniffed a little, glaring at him as he mouthed the words _Forgive me._ Peter pulled at her hand more insistently. Lara Jean deigned to shuffle closer, still glaring as he moved her to sit beside him, rearranging her legs to drape over his and he rested his chin on her head. She pressed her face into his shirt, biting at her lip worriedly.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kneading at her legs over her jeans. 

Peter did sound like a sad puppy dog. And she softened just that little bit more. "I can drive," Lara Jean grumbled. "I'm not an entirely bad driver."

"I wasn't saying that you were a bad driver. I was just worried that something would happen to you on the road," Peter explained, brushing at her hair. His thumbs brushed against her jaw, tilting her face up to look at him. "Look, I know you're not as confident on the road yet, so I was just afraid that something would happened and I would lose you."

"Because I'm a shit driver?" The petty side of her wouldn't let this go. Although the forlorn expression on his face, and his wince at her words, was helping to assuage the nasty feelings inside of her.

"No," Peter sighed resignedly. "I never said, or meant that." He inched closer, regretting the way the slight sheen of tears in her eyes still shone, because he was the one who put them there. "Because the other people on the road are shit drivers." He quirked his head to the side, watching her nibble at her lip in apparent hesitation. Their faces were inches from each other. "Now can we say hi properly?"

The last knot of unhappiness unravelled inside of her. She could let it go this time. He did apologise, and they really didn't have that much time. With a big heave, Lara Jean sighed as if it was paining her. But the growing smile on his face was worth it. She nodded, raising her head expectantly for a kiss. The corners of his mouth lifted as he kissed her, pulling her even closer. It still wasn't close enough.

He captured her bottom lip with his, soothing over where she had bit it, swallowing her small noises of pleasure greedily. This was the hello they should have had before Peter had his mental breakdown.

Her hands slipped up his chest, resting over his heart. Lara Jean pressed closer, raising her head further to chase his lips. She was being tugged into his lap, and she sank her knees into his bed on either side of his thighs. Keening as his tongue traced the seam of her lips, Lara Jean let him kiss his way down the side of her neck, stopping to suck softly at her pale skin.

As he pulled back to look at the slight mark he'd left, Lara Jean sighed again for the umpteenth time, before burying her face into his shirt. "Why'd you put on a shirt?" She mumbled.

Peter laughed, his chest now free of the weight that had been bothering since morning, and growing since he'd yelled at Lara Jean, and he wrapoed his arms around her back, "You were mad at me earlier for being mad at you and now you're mad at me again for putting on a shirt?"

"You are covering your very nice chest."

"True. Ow!" He raised his arms in protest as Lara Jean smacked him on the shoulder.

"That was for yelling at me."

"Alright, alright," he caught her flailing arms, pulling them towards him and forcing her to look him in the eye. "I will never doubt your driving again. I'll just doubt everyone else's."

Lara Jean nodded, unable to break his gaze, "Good. Because I have to drive back tomorrow."

He groaned, dropping his head to her shoulder. The soft material of her top felt nice against his forehead. "I wish I could drive you, but I have practice tomorrow."

"It's okay," she whispered. "I'll be fine."

Raising his head to gaze at her again - there really wasn't time he had to look at her as much as he could - Peter worked up a small smile. "I know."

Lara Jean leaned in to kiss him again, surprising him as she rose to grip his shoulders. His arms flew to her waist, one hand on her lower back to support her. Peter felt like the top of his head was flying off with the intensity of her kisses and he kissed her back enthusiastically.

Teeth, tongue. Her hands on his cheeks. The little moans.

Lara Jean was driving him crazy.

Suddenly, a knock on the door came, and both of them jumped in surprise.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lara Jean straightened her shirt. His hands had begun slipping up the back of it as they made out, and Lara Jean had really missed the warmth of his hands on her. This was some really bad timing.

Peter's brow creased, "I don't think so." Mentally, he cursed whoever it was. Peter put a finger to her lips, shushing any other words she was about to say. Lara Jean chuckled, kissing his finger softly as his face made a funny expression, relaxing into pure happiness.

"Peter!" Whoever was outside the door called in a female pitched voice. Lara Jean pursed her lips, switching to staring at him accusingly while he shrugged his shoulders.  _I have no idea what's going on_ , he mouthed at her. "I know you're in there. You can't avoid me forever."

It dawned on him suddenly. "That's Mandy," he clapped a hand to his forehead, falling back onto the bed and dragging Lara Jean with him to land on his chest. "She's been trying to get me to go on a date with her."

Her eyes narrowed, and her finger pressed uncomfortably into his chest. "You did tell her you have a girlfriend, didn't you?"

Peter raised his hands in surrender, for the second time that afternoon. "I've been avoiding her too much to even say anything to her!"

"So you didn't tell her?"

"Y'know, I thought you'd be more appreciative of the fact that I didn't talk to her at all rather than the fact that I could have spoken to her and told her I have a girlfriend, but didn't."

Lara Jean opened her mouth to speak, but closed it as she considered his long convoluted sentence. He quirked an eyebrow at her amusedly, and she sighed, nodding. But then an idea came to her. Brilliant. "Well, now seems like the perfect time then. Take that shirt off."

Peter's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, but complied obediently, throwing it into a corner. "Yes, ma'am."

"Alright, come on," Lara Jean jumped off, standing as she strained to pull him off the bed, heavy as he was and reluctant to leave. He groaned, still cursing Mandy for interrupting them.

 _What was she doing?_ He shuffled along obediently, clinging to her like a koala bear and rubbing his eyes tiredly. If she was going to leave him in the dark, he was going to just hang on to her and hope for the best. Resting his head on her head, he rubbed at her sides longingly. 

Lara Jean flung open the door in an instant, grinning where she stood with Peter's arms around her. "Hi, Mandy. I'm Lara Jean, Peter's girlfriend."

Mandy was stunned mid-knock, trying to form words as she absorbed the sight of a shirtless Peter snuffling into Lara Jean's hair and Lara Jean reaching up to pat his cheek gently. "I - You - I'm going to just ... go ... do um - "

"You do that," she smiled widely, closing the door in her face. Her arms crossed in front of her body in satisfaction, and the ugly little jealous monster in her gut roared in approval. She hoped Mandy told the whole school what she saw in Peter's room. That would solve many potential problems for the next few years.

"That was mean," Peter rumbled, his low voice coming from right next to her ear. He pulled her back into him a little, keeping her off balance. Peter had moved to kissing the expanse of skin behind her ear, and Lara Jean shivered a little, feeling his chest flex from where he was pressed up behind her. 

"I know," Lara Jean feigned nonchalance as he touched her, and shrugged. She had come a long way from worrying what people thought about her. This was more important.

Now that there weren't anymore distractions, Peter shuffled them back to his bed, tipping them over and rolling to hover over her. "I kinda like it."

"You - what?"

"You being mean. It's sexy," he beamed at her, dropping his head periodically to kiss her eyes, her nose, her cheeks; anywhere but her lips. Lara Jean was growing increasingly exasperated. She kept raising her chin for another kiss but he was ignoring her.

"Well, you stop being mean and kiss me properly," she tried to get up, but Peter grabbed at her shoulder, pressing it down not-uncomfortably into his pillow. Lara Jean inhaled in shock, taking a deep breath in of the unique Peter smell, which made her head spin.

"Make me," he whispered next to her ear.

Surprising them both, Lara Jean flipped them over, resting on his sternum and glowering at him. Peter hadn't been expecting it, that was the only reason why his tiny girlfriend had been able to get the better of him. She flicked her hair over her shoulder, wrinkling her nose. Her hands slipped up his bare chest, tracing indiscernible patterns that captivated him.

"Stop," she said severely

"Okay," he grinned up at her as she settled onto him comfortably, hiding her smile and leaning down to kiss him properly. Peter wrapped eager hands around her back, holding her to him tightly. 

"Be quiet."

"Yes, Lara Jean."

**Author's Note:**

> again many thanks to [Mirabar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirabar/pseuds/Mirabar) for this idea i super love it and i hope you guys do too
> 
> tumblr: [here](http://ltfrankcastle.tumblr.com)  
> twitter: [here](http://twitter.com/ltfrankcastie)


End file.
